Sky Blue Pirates
The Sky Blue Pirates are a relatively large group of Pirates led by Captain Algoran Doreth. She is a Treasonist form the Krosian Archipelago and as a result has named her pirates in mocking spite of the world she originated, this however has gone completley unnoticed. Doreth prepares a massive assault under the guise of a secret orginization "Remnant" Members While the crew of this large "organization" is mixed gender almost all of the commanding officers or higher ranked officials are female. This is stated being that no male officer class pirates from this group are curently known. Algoran Doreth Captain on the group, she is an S-Class criminal from the skyland of Krosia. In the Blue seas she is known as Doreth the "Squall". She has swallowed the Kumo Kumo no Mi, a logia fruit that transforms her body into clouds. She attempts to cause quite a ruckus in the new wrold which explains her relatively low bounty elsewhere where her crimes are documented. She is Ms. Era in the Orginization "Remnant" Yokohime Doreths right hand woman. she is a talented sniper and hand to hand combat artist. She is the first division commander and the main ships sniper and navigator. She is Ms Heavy Metal in "Remnant" Sol Kia Hinata Yokohime's "advisor". Little is known about this woman except that she follows Yoko around now and then. She possesses an odd ability to make an opponet see whatever they want to see or whatever she wants them to see. Whether or not it actually exists or is happening. This ability could be either Devil Fruit or Hypnotic in origin. Although she does possess a bit of skill she is not strong enough for an officers rank. She is "Ms Shine" in "Remnant". Reina "Blue Sword" Reina hails from a far off land. she is the commanding officer of the second division of the Sky Blue Pirates. She is renown across the south blue for her and her sister Listy's amazing fighting skill. She and her sister and known as the infamous "Gemini siblings". They have a combined bounty of 155,000,000 Belis however revealing that though she is strong she does not surpass the abilities of any of the Eleven Supernova. She possesses no apparent Devil Fruit abilities. She is Ms Frost in "Remnant" Listy "Blood Mace" List is the infamous sister of "Blue Sword Reina. She is the other half of the deadly "Gemini Siblings" and the much more blood thirsty of the two. She is much less forgiving and merciful than her sister. She is the commanding officer of the Third Division of the Sky Blue Pirates. She like her sister fights without the use of a Devil Fruit and it is unknown if either of the pair possess Haki skills. She is Ms Fire in "Remnant" Sonia Rose Sonia Rose is the mysterious commander of the fourth division. She is also the main ships doctor. She possesses a Paramecia Devil fruit that allows her to become a plant creature comprised of thorns and vines. This Devil Fruit is yet unnamed. She has a malevolent nature and is not above torturing her underlings. Despite this she is the ships doctor and cook. She is Ms Nature in "Ramnant" Venus Venus is the youngest of the commanding Officers holding the head position in division 5. Se appears to be no older than 13 or 14 other than her slightly immodest assets. She possesses an unknown Bird Type Zoan Devil Fruit. Being rather young she has an advisor whon follows her everywhere, but seeing as Doreth was rather choosy about her commanding officers it can be assumed Venus is more than just a pretty face. She is Ms Tempest in "Remant" Harmony Venus's advisor. She is much older than Venus and so is much wiser. She wields a sickle shaped like a musical note that she is apparently proficient at using. She has spoken about her ability to put people to sleep, whether this is through Haki or Devil Fruit ability is unknown but it does have something to do with the shape of her sickle. So music must play some major role in that ability. She is Ms Echo in "Remant" Moira the "Primordial" Former head of 4th division. She possesses an odd Devil Fruit that allows her to creat minions from a purple slime she can emmit. The power is similar to someone creating life from a primordial ooze hence her epithet. She defected from the divisions but hangs loosely as an ally commanding of the Necros Pirates. She is Ms Darkness in "Remnant" Necros Pirates A subdivision of the Sky Blue Pirates run by formor fouth seat Moira. these rogues are more than capable of matching their mainstream allies though they possess only three notable warriors aside from their commander. Three Wicked Shadows Three female warriors who are the top of the Necros Pirates fighters. They consist of Kiyoh the oldest "The Eraser", Karin "The Avatar", and Kalia "The Dreadroot". Since neither of the three siblings appears very dangerous it could be that their bounties have been "fudged" by Moira in an attempt to make them seem fiercer. Even without the huge bounties and epithets they are still capable fighter each exeptional in martial arts. Kiyoh The eldest of the three sisters. She possesses many skills yet to be shown. These skills make her the strongest of the siblings. Like the rest of her sisters she hardly seems intimidating but for some reason she came across the name "Eraser". She is also Ms Terra in "Remnant" Karin Glasses wearing intelligent middle child of the Shadow siblings. She is known to research her enemy thouroughly before devising the ultimate plan to defeat them. Like her sisters she doesn't seem in anyway intimiddating but it is likely that her knowledge of many weapons and battle styles is what earned her the name "Avatar". She is Ms Ocean in "Remnant" Kalia The youngest member of the Shadow Siblings she is hotheaded and rather inexperienced compared to her sisters. However she must possess some skill because she has obtained the epithen "Dreadroot". Like her sisters she possesses no apparent intimdating qualities. She is also Ms sparky in "Remnant" Melona The Older sister of Perona. She swalloed some unnamed Logia Devil fruit turning her into a pink liquid of gel. Her epither thereof is "Strawberry" Melona. Though not actually part of the Crew she is a major ally. However she is also known through the seas for her inappropriate deeds. "She reserves the position of Ms Cosmo in "Remnant" Crew Strength The Sky Blue pirates are a rather average group, they possess skills not to be underestimated, while the only known bounties are of the Officers and pale in comparison to the Eleven Supernovas, they each can be considered quite strong. Algoran Doreth "Squall" Bounty: 80,000,000 Yokohime "Adamant" Bounty: 65,000,000 Sol Kia Hinata "Gypsy" Bounty: 25,000,000 Reina "Blue Sword" Bounty: 70,000,000 Listy "Blood Mace" Bounty: 85,000,000 Sonia Rose "elegant" Bounty: 60,000,000 Venus "Heart Feather" Bounty: 45.000,000 Harmony "Lyric" Bounty: 20,000,000 Moira "Primaordial" Bounty 100,000,000 Kiyoh "Eraser" Bounty: 75,000,000 Karin "Avatar" Bounty: 60,000,000 Kalia "Dreadroot" Bounty: 45,000,000 Melona "Strawberry" Bounty: 75,000,000 Total known bounty: 805,000,000 Together their combined bounty is quite high. Each of the commanding officers is rather infamous in their own right for for their own reasons. Because of this it makes their crew a very deadly oppnent. There have been only three known warriors who have attacked them at their full power thus far. Witebeard of course fought them once and they(Sky Blue) quickly retreated. The second time was when they were attacked and subdued by "Strawberry" Melona, who promptly decided to "keep her eye on them". Last is yet to come but a lone bounty hunter by the name of "Sables D." is said to be hunting them for the bounty on their captains head. Fate dictates that he defeats each and every member of the Orginization. Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Female Category:Pirate Crew Category:Pirates